The Acolytes go to School
by Psychopathic Dirtbag
Summary: After Magneto snaps, he finally sends the Acolytes to school. -- "I don't wanna go to school!" Pyro whined like a little boy, as he was being pulled into the car that would bring him to his doom. --
1. SCHOOL

NOTE: A bit of OOC-ness in this fic! *shrug* The Acolytes would seem pretty boring if they weren't...Oh yeah, I didn't spell out their accents...Again. ^^;;

Disclaimer: Psychopathic Maniac no own Acolytes...v_v *sigh*

**"The Acolytes go to School"**

By: Psychopathic Maniac 

**Chapter One: SCHOOL...[dun! dun! dun!]**

"I CAN'T FEEL THE WAY I DID BEFORE! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! I WON'T BE IGNORED!"

"SHUT UP, JOHN!!!" Gambit screamed as he banged on Pyro's door.

"TIME WON'T HEAL THIS DAMAGE ANYMORE! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! I WON'T BE IGNORED!" Pyro continued screaming along to the music, suppressing a laugh as he cranked up the volume a few notches higher and strummed his electric guitar harder.

Without his noticing, the door stopping an enraged Gambit from strangling a happy Pyro exploded. The noise of the stereo drowned out the sound of the explosion.

Gambit stalked towards an unsuspecting John and reached for his guitar. He grabbed the fret board and charged it.

Not surprisingly, this caught John's attention. He froze in his spot as he stopped singing and strumming. He reached for his stereo then turned it off. 

Slowly, he turned his head...to meet Gambit's flaring eyes.

"Ehe..." He started as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh...Hi Gambit. He...he..." He laughed nervously.

Gambit smirked. "You _do_ know what'll happen if I let go, right?" He loved doing this; the look on Pyro's face was priceless!

Pyro slowly nodded, afraid that he will. Though little by little, he was starting to think that the result would always be the same. After all, this wasn't the first time this happened.

As if on cue, Magneto stormed into the room. "What's going on here?!"

Surprised, Gambit let go of Pyro's guitar, forgetting that he was charging it.

BOOM!!! (A/N: *grins stupidly*) 

Poor Pyro...

Magneto - who was covered in soot - coughed out, "Where's John?"

To answer his query, "AAAHHHHHH!!!" Came a high-pitched screeched from up above. "OOF!" Came the voice again; this time, from a heap on the floor. Dazed, Pyro gently stood up, picked up his wrecked guitar, then sat back down, pouting.

Gambit raised an eyebrow at him. 'Whoa. He sure recovers fast...' He thought. 'I guess after all the times I did this, he's finally getting used to it.' The thought made him smirk.

Colossus rushed into the room and surveyed the rubble. "Who did it this time?" He asked, sighing.

"I've had enough of this!" Magneto snapped. "This is the third time this week that this happened!"

Gambit and Pyro dropped their heads, ashamed.

"Do you know how much I spend a week just to have your rooms fixed?!" Magneto continued.

The duo shook their heads, keeping their gaze on the floor, like little children who got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"The two of you are really lacking discipline!" Magneto added. "I hate to do this but you leave me no choice..." He started.

Pyro's head shot up, "NO!" He shouted. "Not that! Please, anything but that!"

John's pleas fell upon deaf ears as Magneto finished, 

"You're going to school!"

-=-=-=-=-

Well? How was that for a first chapter? Short, I know. But that's all I could type since we have our first mid-term exam tomorrow. ^^;

Review please! ^^


	2. The New Students

**NOTE:** I know Mystique isn't their principal anymore but I decided to make her the principal anyway. ^^

**Chapter Two: The New Students**

Colossus snickered. At the look on the two's faces, how could he resist?

"What are **you** snickering about?!" Magneto snapped as he whisked his head to face Piotr.

"You're going too!"

Piotr's jaw dropped all the way to the floor. If the floor weren't there, it would've reached even lower.

It was Gambit and Pyro's turn to snicker.

Magneto merely smacked his hand on his forehead and sighed. He looked up into the sky; through the now open ceiling, and mouthed, 'Why me?'

~*~*~*~*~

It was the next day already, the day when the three young Acolytes were to go to school.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Pyro whined like a little boy as he was being pulled into the car, which would bring him to his doom. The car also contained two more sulking Acolytes, namely, Gambit and Colossus. 

Since they were going to a supposedly normal school, they were told to wear normal clothes as well. John was wearing a red, checkered button-up shirt along with khaki cargo pants. (A/N: LOL. A bit nerdy, yes. But think about it...It kinda fits him.) 

Remy was wearing a loose black shirt along with khaki cargo pants. (A/N: Does it look good? I wouldn't know. I don't have that good a fashion sense...) 

Piotr, meanwhile, was wearing a loose blue shirt along with khaki cargo pants. (A/N: LOL. KHAKI CARGO PANTS!!! EVERYONE'S wearing cargo! *grins*)

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

John had his hands wrapped around the pole of the streetlight. Magneto was gripping his legs and pulling hard, into the direction of the open door of the awaiting car.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts at pulling John into the car, Magneto sighed and with a wave of his hand, Pyro's hands unwillingly let go of the streetlight. Pyro flew into the car and landed hard on his bottom between the other two.

"We'll have to do away with this as well," Magneto added. With another wave of his hand, Pyro's flame-throwers were un-buckled from his back. John closed his fits in an attempt to keep the gloves on.

"Sorry Pyro, but those have metal too." And his flame-throwers flew into the house.

"BUT-!" Pyro protested. This wasn't fair! First, they force him to go to school. Second, they make him wear normal clothes. And lastly, they take away his flame-throwers!

"No but's!" Magneto said before John could continue.

"Aww..." Pyro said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's all right, John," Gambit soothed. "If it makes you feel any better, they took away my cards, too."

~*~*~

"**No** using of your powers. Treat your peers and teachers with respect. No using of your powers. Don't make fun of the other mutants. No using of your powers. And please, no bullying. And remember, absolutely **no** using of your powers," Magneto continued dictating the 'rules' as he drived the young Acolytes towards Bayville High.

Colossus sighed. "Can't you give us a break? All you need to say now is for us to stop living."

Magneto rolled his eyes. "If I said that, then there would be no point of bringing you to school."

"Exactly."

Pyro shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he stuck his hand in the collar of his shirt in an attempt to loosen it.

"What's wrong with you?" Piotr asked.

"This shirt is too damn tight!" Pyro replied and proceeded to unbutton all the buttons of his shirt.

"Aaah!!!" Piotr shrieked. Gambit switched his attention from the window to Colossus, who had his eyes shut and covered then to Pyro who was still unbuttoning his shirt.

"My eyes!!!" Gambit screamed, covering his eyes with his hands then turning away.

For a second, Magneto swerved off-course then immediately returned the car to the center of the road. He took a quick glance to the back of the car then shouted as he returned his attention to the road, "John! Don't strip in here!"

"What are you all shouting about?" Pyro asked once he was done with all the buttons. "I have a shirt underneath," he explained.

Slowly, Colossus and Gambit uncovered their eyes then looked at Pyro. His red button-up shirt was completely open and he had a white shirt underneath.

"Oh...You could've told us sooner, you know," the two simply said then resumed their sulking.

Gambit continued staring blankly out the window... Until something, or rather, someone, caught his eye.

"Hey boss," he called to Magneto who was in the drivers seat. 

Magneto stopped the car in front of the school and replied, "What is it now?"

"Isn't that and X-Geek?" he asked, pointing to a girl with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. She seemed to be walking with someone... "And isn't that the furry dude?"

Magneto followed Gambit's gaze. "Why, yes they are."

"Cool," Gambit said with a grin. "I'll go torment them." And he grabbed his backpack then pushed the door open and jumped out.

"Remember to go to the principal's office!" Magneto called out to him. Gambit turned around just long enough to give him the salute before continuing on his way towards his unsuspecting victims.

Pyro sighed and swung his backpack over his right shoulder. Then a certain attractive girl with flaming red hair caught his eye. Somehow, he was interested in knowing who she was.

"Bye boss!" he said to Magneto and jumped out.

"I guess I'll be going too, then," Colossus sighed.

"Please, **please** watch them," Magneto begged. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, like what they're doing now?" Piotr replied.

The master of magnetism looked out the car window and saw John with his arm slung around a girl's shoulder. The boy who was with the girl was apparently trying his best not to punch the grin off John's face. Magneto sighed. 

'Great,' he thought. 'First day of school and he's already picking up women.' He glanced again at the red haired teen and thought, 'And he's choosing X-Men, nonetheless...'

He then turned his attention to Remy, who appeared to be scaring the heck out of the brown haired girl whilst the boy she was with was glaring at Remy. Magneto sighed exasperatedly for the umpteenth time that day.

"Just make sure they don't go overboard," he finally said to Colossus.

"You don't know how hard that is. Remember, there are two of them and only one of me," Piotr replied.

Magneto gave him the look that plainly said, 'Disobey me and you die.'

"I'll see what I can do," Piotr quickly replied before jumping out of the car.

Gambit motioned for Piotr to follow him and John. The three then walked towards Rogue and Wanda. The platinum haired adult sighed and pitied his young Acolytes for choosing such victims.

He slowly shook his head and asked himself, "I wonder how long they'll be able to last in there..."

~*~

"Hey!" Pyro greeted the red haired teen as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

The aforementioned teen turned her head around to see who owned the arm, which was currently around her shoulders.

"Pyro?!" The teen asked in absolute shock.

John looked at her suspiciously. "How'd you know my name?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl replied, "You're part of Magneto's team, right?"

"Oh," John said, contemplating on her answer. "Wait, you're not part of the X-Geeks, are you?"

"It's the 'X-**Men**'," the boy who was with the girl cut in. He held his shades as if to say 'Say more insults and I blow your neck off.'

"Oops," Pyro said, merely grinning. The brown haired boy glared at him, using all his might not to strangle him.

"Hey John!" Gambit called out. Pyro took off his arm from its perch on the girl's shoulders and ran off to where Gambit was.

The girl sighed. "Great, even Gambit's here..."

"I know. What **are** they doing here?"

~*~

"Heya Wanda!" Pyro greeted.

"What are **you** doing here?" Wanda asked with disgust at the sight of the three of them.

"Aww...Is that how you treat your friends?" Gambit added with a smirk.

"Oh I know who my friends are and you lot ain't any of them," Wanda said, narrowing her eyes.

The three pretended to get hurt by her statement. 

Rogue rolled her eyes, "What are you three doing here, anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Are you looking for trouble?" Wanda threatened.

"Whoa. Chill out, mate," Pyro said defensively.

"Just answer the question!" Wanda snapped. Several street lamps popped behind her.

"Whoa. Okay, calm down," Gambit started. "The boss got fed up with us and decided to send us here."

"You mean got fed up with you two," Colossus cut in.

"Hey!" Pyro defended. "It's one for all and all for one!" he added.

"Yeah, well I didn't do nothing!" Piotr argued.

"Will the three of you shut up?!" Rogue spat.

Ignoring her, the two continued to argue, now with Gambit in the argument.

"I'm only here to watch over the two of you!" Piotr said.

"Yeah, well you're doing a sucky job!"

"Well both of you aren't behaving yourselves!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No, you are not!"

"We are!"

"You are not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Wanda screamed. The fire hydrant blew up, several cars moved forward a few feet, and more streetlights popped.

The Acolytes finally took the hint and backed away; even Rogue saw Wanda's temper rising several notches and moved away from her.

"If the three of you are going to stay here, you should make sure to **KEEP OUT OF MY SIGHT** or you're going to regret you ever **lived**!!!"

Pyro laughed nervously and gulped...Then took off for the principal's office.

"Hey, wait for us!" Gambit and Colossus called out, following suit.

Wanda breathed deeply for a few seconds. 

"Now, Wanda...Remember Anger Management class..." Rogue soothed, resuming her place beside her friend.

Wanda closed her eyes and counted from 1 to 10. "8...9...10..." She opened her eyes and smiled. "All better!"

~*~*~*~*~

"I see Magneto was finally forced to bring you lot to my school," Principal Raven Darkholme A.K.A. Mystique mused. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Blew up the ceiling," Gambit simply said.

"Hm...I see," Mystique said. She wanted to ask how many times but decided against it. "Now, to give you your schedules," she opened a drawer on her desk and took out three sheets.

"I took the liberty to arrange your classes so you'll all be in the same one," she continued as she handed the sheets out.

"Um...Thanks?" Piotr said, unsure of what to say.

"Now, just promise me that you'll behave yourselves," Mystique said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

The three Acolytes merely grinned, waved to her, then walked out the door.

Mystique sighed. "I'm getting the feeling this won't be the last time I'll see them in my office..." She muttered.

-=-=-=-=-

How was the second installment of "The Acolytes go to School"? Hope it wasn't rushed and I really hope you guys like it. 

Oh yeah, I was again hyper when I wrote this. By the way, my colds are gone so I can now laugh freely! ^^;

I think my friend's maid is trying to kill her... A few days ago, three cockroaches came out of her jug. Yesterday, black stuff was in her iced tea. Today, it was stuffed with a lot of sugar. **AND** her packed food looked raw...Just sharing. ^^

Review please!


	3. Getting to Class

**NOTE:** I suck at French and I don't have a translator so pardon for the wrong spellings or grammatically wrong sentences. ^^;;

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Thought I desperately want a Pyro plushy. By the way, is there such a thing?

**Chapter Three: Getting to Class**

"So, what's our first subject?" Colossus asked, closing the door of the principal's office as he looked down at his copy of their schedule. The three started walking down the hallway, looking at their schedules. Colossus looked up into the practically empty corridor. 

"Where is everyone?" he questioned then looked at his watch. "Class doesn't start until 8:30 and it's only 8:20..." Pyro and Gambit only shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyway, our first subject's Biology..." Gambit started. "Wait, don't we need a book for that subject?" He glanced back down at his schedule. "We need one for English too! And Math...And History!" he continued.

"Where's the bookstore then?" Pyro asked, looking around.

The young Acolytes suddenly noticed the whispers sounding from behind them. Slowly, they turned around and were met by...no one.

Piotr raised an eyebrow, "Hello?"

Silence.

The three teenagers reluctantly turned around then continued on their way.

After a few more seconds, the whispers were heard again. The three whisked around.

Still no one. They turned around and the whispers resumed.

Pyro gulped. "Gambit...?" He squeaked, inching closer to him. "I'm afraid."

"Remy is too, Pyro," Gambit said. The two then proceeded to stick to Colossus, who seemed unfazed.

"On the count of three," Piotr whispered to the two behind him, low enough so only the three of them could hear. Before the message could register into the duo's brains, -

"THREE!"

And Piotr bolted down the hallway.

"Traitor!" Gambit shouted then sped off as well.

Confused and terrified, Pyro glanced at the retreating figures of his comrades then looked back to the empty space. He heard several whispers. Fear enveloped him once again and he dashed towards the second floor, out-running Gambit and Colossus.

Looking back, Gambit saw that there was suddenly a mob of females running after them, his eyes widened and he quickened his pace.

Colossus looked back as well, his eyes widening, then shouted, "Hey! Don't leave me here!"

~*~

Still speeding down the hallway, Pyro saw a several people getting their books from their lockers. He smirked then grabbed a familiar mutant's books as he passed him by.

"HEY!!" The boy with shoulder-length brown hair barked. "Give those back, you klepto!"

Pyro glanced back, grinning, just long enough to say, "I'll give them back at break!" Then continued running to his first class. The brown-haired boy ran after him and was met by the door. Since it wasn't his class, he had to settle for screaming at him through the door.

Seeing this, Gambit smirked then snatched a random kid's books as well, already used to this kind of thing, and followed Pyro into their classroom.

"Give those back!" The boy with shades shouted and promptly did the same as the other boy.

Following his fellow teammates' footsteps, Colossus stopped behind a blue-haired boy who was getting his books from his locker.

He tapped him on his shoulder then asked, "Can I borrow your books?"

The shocked expression on the boy's face explained that he was unable to answer. Piotr shrugged and grabbed his books anyway then ran towards Biology.

Snapping out of his trance, the boy called out, "Hey! I need those!"

Halting behind the two yelling teenagers, Colossus cleared his throat. The two turned, laughed nervously, then slowly moved aside. Piotr smirked then entered the room.

The two boys reluctantly went back to close their lockers, still fuming.

A mob of girls suddenly came to a halt in front of the three.

"Have any of you seen three hott guys run by?" A girl asked them.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ah...You're just on time," a middle-aged woman said from the front of the room. "Take your seats," she said to them indicating an empty table at the back.

The three walked to the unoccupied table, being met by blown kisses from the female population of the class (which Pyro and Gambit gladly returned with winks), glares from either the girls' boyfriends or from their fellow mutants who were, unfortunately for them, in the same class - namely, Jean, Kitty, Wanda, and Rogue.

Once they sat down at the table, the teacher spoke again. "Good morning class. For the new students, my name is Miss Rodriguez [1]. Now, if you would, kindly introduce yourselves." The whole class turned in their seats to look at them.

Liking the attention, Gambit stood up and introduced himself. "Bonjour," he started. Several of the human girls swooned whilst the mutant ones rolled their eyes. "My name is Remy LeBeau and I look forward to my classes with all of you," he said, winking to his newly acquired fans then sitting down.

Colossus then stood up, (A/N: I don't know Russian...-_-;;) "Hello, my name is Piotr Rasputin," he simply said then sat back down. A third of the female population sighed dreamily. (A/N: I'm not a fan of Colossus but I didn't want him to be or feel left out. ^^;)

A hand suddenly shot up into the air.

"Yes?" Ms. Rodriguez asked.

"Can I ask Piotr a question?" She asked in her high giddy voice.

The teacher sighed. "Why not. You may get to know him better that way."

"Are you single?" the girl asked again, giggling.

Piotr simply nodded and smiled. Several whispers went around the room as the girls talked about the new students.

"Anyway, back to the introductions," Ms. Rodriguez said, turning to Pyro, who seemed to be quite preoccupied at the moment. Apparently, John didn't notice.

"John!" Gambit hissed. Pyro looked up from playing with the Bunsen Burners then grinned. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that." He stood up. "Hi. My name is John Allerdyce and-" He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm single," [2] he finished while grinning. The last third of the female population drooled in their seats. Jean sighed exasperatedly while the other three just rolled their eyes again.

"Thank you for that...interesting piece of information, Mister Allerdyce," Ms. Rodriguez said wearily. "If you would kindly take your seat, we'll start with our new lesson."

Pyro's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, mister Allerdyce?"

"Will the experiment we'll conduct happen to need fire?" He asked with a hopeful look. The 4 female mutants in the room vigorously shook their heads.

"Why, yes, we will," the teacher replied, failing to notice the pleading looks on her other students' faces.

Pyro grinned and happily sat down, resuming his position in front of the Bunsen Burner. He nonchalantly flicked it on then watched the flame with great interest.

Rogue's face fell. "Lord, help us."

-=-=-=-=-

[1] - Couldn't think of any other name. ^^;;

[2] - I like the thought of a vain Pyro. ^_^

I updated! I updated! Actually, this chapter was supposed to be all the way up to the end of Biology but I realized it'll take me too long so I cut it short. ^^

By the way, sorry if it was kinda lame...v_v

Review please!!!


	4. AN: Need help

Heya readers! I know I haven't updated in a **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG** time but I just realized it...I have absolutely **NO** idea of what experiment they could do... -_-;; PLEASE help me. *pleading look* Once I get feedback, I'll update the next chapter in about a little more than a week. Sorry for the inconvenience. ^.^;;

-- Ice Blue Angel [[take note of my new pen name! -> "Psychopathic Maniac"]]

  
  



	5. Prank In The Making

Disclaimer: ::whines:: Go away! Stop making me feel bad! ::cries::

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the "Author's Note" thing! I just really had a big mental block. laughs nervously Anyway, I've finally updated, so no need to fret! :D

About Mystique still being their principal, I'm pretty sure I mentioned it before that I know she can't be. But I hate Kelly, so Mystique's staying. And about Gambit's age, I saw somewhere that he's 18 in X-Men Evo. Same for Piotr, while Pyro's 17. Oh well...if that's not true, it is now! (at least in this fic...D)

By the way, thanks to everyone who gave suggestions! Sorry if anyone finds cursing insulting and stuff... I think I put in one or two words in here. Also, I won't delve into the experiment that much...I'm stoopid. Well, not exactly. I haven't reached the year level where we dissect frogs so I know nothing 'bout their organs, and why people choose to use them.

**_Credits to these reviewers! [my replies]:_**

Avion Jade: ::snickers:: I _could_ use that... ::smirks::

Amieva: I never thought about Wanda reacting that way! Hehe...Something to put a smile [or an evil grin] on her face! :D

MorriganFearn: Thanks for the effort! I'll use your suggestion. About English & Gambit and Lance's "loving relationship"...We'll see....

****

****

****

****

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Four: Prank In The Making**

After John had taken his seat, their teacher resumed with the subject.

"Today, we are finally going to push through with the experiment that most of you have been waiting for," Ms. Rodriguez started. A few cheers passed through the male population of the class, Pyro's 'whoops' standing out the most. Surprisingly, Wanda's excited voice could still be heard amongst the loud chattering.

"We are going to discover the different organs of frogs by dissecting them ourselves. You will label a drawing of a dissected frog, which will be distributed to you in a while."

"Wha-?" Pyro did a wonderful imitation of a fish out of water. A fish with red-orange hair and an insatiable love for fire, that is. His new source of his favorite element was immediately forgotten as he realized that it wouldn't be needed. Gambit reached over from his side of the table and turned it off for his teammate.

"Any questions, Mr. Allerdyce?" the teacher stated more than questioned, strongly hinting that he hold his tongue.

John, feeling betrayed, ignored her tone. "I thought we were using these...?" he said, gesturing to his new favorite item in front of him. He put on his own version of the puppy dog eyes, but they failed to penetrate into the teacher's cold, black heart. [A/N: NO!!!! Say it isn't so!!! ::sobs::]

"I did," Ms. Rodriguez replied. "But only to make you interested in the topic," she added flatly, raising her eyebrows as if to dare him to go on.

"But you said-!" John whined as he pouted, resorting to crossing his arms instead.

"Yes, I did. And for good reasons, I may add."

Pyro furrowed his brows. "So why aren't we-?!"

"I told you Mr. Allerdyce, I only told you that to make you interested in the topic," she finished, turning around and picking up the activity sheets she was to distribute.

John glared at her back, deeply wishing that he could create fire so he could burn her ugly head off. He seemed to forget that the Bunsen burner was merely waiting for him to turn it on. After a while - unsurprisingly - his efforts proved futile. Hence, he resorted to the ever useful tactic - sulking.

"Choose partners then get one frog for you both from that table," the teacher instructed as she pointed to a pile of smelly rotting frog carcass on a tiled counter in the corner of the room.

Wanda uncharacteristically grinned and pulled Rogue along with her towards the disgusting pile. "Come on, Rogue!"

Though she was a friend of the morbid mutant, Rogue couldn't help but be surprised by the other's unusual jovial self and newly found love for cutting things up. Because according to popular belief, Wanda Maximoff liked...well, nothing actually.

Kitty stared at the corner in shock, trying to ignore Wanda's anxious calls to her teammate. "She wants us to touch and slice **those** up?" she asked, her face contorting into a disgusted gag.

"Well, you know how she is," Jean muttered in reply, taking out a scalpel from a neat container at the center of their table.

Her friend Taryn [1] suddenly plopped down beside the red-haired mutant. "Hey Jean! Care to be partners?"

"Go ahead," Kitty smiled at Jean. "I'll find someone else."

A sickening "plop" sounded in front of a sulking John, finally attracting his attention. He raised an eyebrow at the offending thing, scrunching up his nose. "That smells like shit, mate."

"I know," Remy replied. "That's why you're going to do it."

John stared at him blankly for a few seconds then dropped his head on his arms, sighing loudly as he did so. The only opportunity to play with fire without getting scolded, and they take it away.

"I take that as a 'no'," Remy frowned then turned to Piotr, holding up the scalpel and the lifeless frog in either of his hands. "Wanna have a go?" he asked with an innocent grin.

"You got it. You deal with the consequences," Piotr simply replied from the other side of the table. He then returned his attention to the open book in front of him.

Gambit frowned. Why were his teammates so moody? He again dropped the frog onto the table then put the knife beside it. He plopped down into his seat beside Pyro, his brows furrowed.

"Mr. Rasputin?" a voice asked from behind Piotr as the owner tapped his shoulder. Piotr turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Partner up with Ms. Pryde over there, seeing that you don't have a partner."

Piotr turned to his teammates, giving them an I-don't-have-a-choice-cause-the-witch's-word-is-law look. Pyro still stubbornly kept his head in his arms while Gambit had his arms crossed and was frowning down at their supposed experiment, as if it was the cause of all his problems.

Piotr sighed as he shrugged his shoulders in reply, promptly making his way to Kitty, who didn't seem the slightest bit happy. He sighed again; this was going to be a long day.

"I suppose you two get to work as well," their tall, skinny teacher ordered before she left to bug another pair.

Gambit glared at the frog, waiting for something interesting to happen. "School sucks..." he muttered to himself. He suddenly wondered if amphibians, namely frogs, could tap dance. He could use the entertainment. After several minutes of tap dancing-less frogs, he arrived with the conclusion that all amphibians suck as well.

He added _school_ and _amphibians_ in his "list", along with the Nesquick bunny and the Koala of _Koko Krunch_; he wondered for a split second if he should put _mammals_ in there too. And he would have, if it didn't mean getting rid of himself as well.

He glanced at Pyro, briefly wondering if he could tap dance, until the gears in his head starting turning, a process of which they didn't go through often. The light bulb in his head could practically be seen glowing as he came up with an idea.

"Hey Jo-ohn..." he called, his lips forming an evil smirk.

=-=-=-=-=

[1] - Taryn is Jean's friend, right? o.O''

WHOO!! Chapter 4 down! ::does a weird dance:: Oh yeah! :D And yes, I know this chapter was boring. -.-"

Review please!!!


End file.
